Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is providing device users with on demand access to routing information such as maps, routes and point of interest (POI) data. Typically, route options are shown either as lines on a map, as a list of navigation directions or as a graphical depiction of streets, highways, location anchors etc., associated with a given location. Unfortunately, there is currently no convenient means of enabling users to restrict a panning over a mapping user interface to view a route based, at least in part, on user interaction. In addition, users are limited in their ability to view a path and/or boundary for streets because the mapping user interface is not centered.